


I Don’t Like This Ride Anymore, Jim!

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago my brother took me to Six Flags Over Texas. It’s not that far from where we lived, so it was just a nice outing at the time. We met up with one of Jack’s (my brother) best friends, George and his little brother, Greg, with whom I was friends. We waited in line for a ride that basically took you to the top of a three story tower, moved you over, and then dropped you. Don’t remember the name of the ride, now, but, as we got to the top of the ride, and moved forward, Jack proclaimed, “I don’t like this ride anymore, George!” Too late, Jack, we dropped at that point. Good ride, didn’t get back on it. Don’t own them. Not even my brother, lol!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don’t Like This Ride Anymore, Jim!

“Bones, why are you going down there for that ride?” Jim asked. He was on due on the bridge in fifteen minutes, Bones was going down for shore leave at an amusement park. Bones, not like his usual self, had his mind set on getting on the biggest, baddest roller coaster in the park. “You’re aviophobic,” Jim finished, lamely.

“It’s not flying, Jim,” Bones replied.

“No, it’s going fast over a track on a planet with no atmosphere and the gravity of the moon. The only reason there’s an amusement park there was because some rich man thought it was a good idea,” Jim replied. “Why isn’t the lack of an atmosphere or gravity bothering you?”

Bones couldn’t answer that question. He didn’t want to admit he was doing it on a dare. Chekov and Sulu had both dared him to do this. Jim gave him one last kiss before leaving for the bridge.

Jim had settled in on the bridge and was determined that this would be a long and boring shift. In fact, he, Spock, Uhura and the others on duty had pulled out PADDs or, in Jim’s case, an actual book, and started to read. It was two hours into the shift when the call came through to the bridge. “Jim!” Bones’ voice broke through.

Jim looked up at Uhura, who shrugged. They could all hear Hikaru and Pavel snickering in the background. “What is it Bones?”

Seconds later they could all hear the screams of the passengers as they plummeted toward the ground. Jim still wasn’t sure what the science behind the amusement park was, he just knew it somehow worked.

Laughter reined as Bones’ breathless voice returned, “I don’t like this ride anymore, JIM!”


End file.
